


He Wasn’t Man Enough For Me

by karyv_mp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice fights with Gladys, F/M, Hurt, Set in Season 3, falice - Freeform, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyv_mp/pseuds/karyv_mp
Summary: Alice has a fight with Gladys over FP
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, FP Jones II/Gladys Jones
Kudos: 11





	He Wasn’t Man Enough For Me

Set in season 3.

-“Who do you think I am? Don't you know that he was my man?"-

The last thing she expected is that Gladys was the one buying her house, and now she was with the Jones family in her living room, pretending that she wasn't dying inside seeing them together. Betty and Jughead went outside to talk while FP ran upstairs looking for Jellybean, leaving the two women alone.

-"But I chose to let him go, so why do you act like I still care about him?"-

"How does it feel?" Gladys breaks the silence between them, Alice raises an eyebrow "How does it feel what?", "How does it feel that you'll never be his first choice?" Gladys smirks and Alice laughs.

-"Looking at me like I'm hurt when I'm the one who said I didn't want it to work"-

Alice shakes her head, still laughing, "Gladys Gladys Gladys...don't you forget that if you are with him it's because I let that happen"

-"Don't you forget I had him first, What you thinkin'? Stop blamin' me"-

"You almost cost us our marriage once, you better stay away from him now", Alice chuckles more, "don't get confused, I didn't make him an alcoholic, you did, so stop blaming me for that"

-"Now it's time you know the truth, I think he's just the man for you"-

"Don't play the dumb Alice, just admit that you're dying because he's with me and not with you" Alice scoffs and crosses her arms "Who the hell told you that I want to be with him?" Of course she wants to be with him but Gladys isn't winning this argument.

-"Listen girl, didn't he tell you the truth? If not then, why don't you ask him?"-

Alice takes a step closer to her, "didn't you know that we were together before?"  
"Didn't you know that I was the one that ended things with him because I knew that he was gonna follow his dad's footsteps? And I wanted something better for myself?" She takes another step in her direction

-"Then maybe you can be more into him instead of worrying about me"-

"I don't want to be with him, and you're the idiot one that married him, he clearly lower his taste in women after me" Alice says looking at her from head to toe

-"And hopefully you won't find all the reasons why his love didn't count and why we couldn't work it out"-

Gladys clenches her jaw, "He begged to stay with me but I didn't want that so I sent him away and he ended with the first thing he found" that's not exactly what happened but she doesn't need to know that

-"So many reasons why our love is through"-

"He will never be man enough for me, but I think you fit with him perfectly" that's lie, he is her soulmate.  
"I know that you were screwing him before I came back, why is it so hard to admit that you will never win against me?" Gladys replies

-"What makes you think he'll be good to you"-

"This was never a competition, because if it was, believe me, you will be the one that never wins, and why are you so worried about me, huh?"

-"It makes no sense 'cause he will never change"-

"You can even trust your husband, but here you are, thinking it's my fault"

-"Girl, you better recognize the game"-

"Mmm...but I think I know why are you so afraid, I think you're afraid that he will cheat on you...again" Alice says crossing her arms 

-"What are you thinking? Did you know about us back then?"-

"And you think he was always cheating with me but guess what, it wasn't me" Alice smirks. That's another lie, the few times FP cheated on Gladys was always with Alice.

-"Do you know I dumped your husband, girlfriend?"-

"And don't you think for a second that all of this" Alice points at the house "Is going to make him change, you just need to wait before he fell off the wagon again"

-"I'm not thinking 'bout him but you married him"-

"Once a cheater, always a cheater, once an alcoholic, always an alcoholic, just admit that I'm right" Alice says shrugging her shoulders 

-"Do you know I made him leave?"-

Gladys swallows hard, "And please, nobody is buying you that crap that you're here just because you want your family back together" Alice narrows her eyes at her, 

-"Do you know he begged to stay with me?"-

"You should be really careful, and since you like my leftovers I left a pair of old shoes upstairs if you want them too" Alice pats her shoulder leaving a Gladys speechless, grabs her bag and walks to the door.

-"He wasn't man enough for me"-

She stops on her tracks when she sees FP standing in the stairs with watery eyes, she swallows the lump on her throat and walks fast to the door slamming it when she leaves.

——————

She's been waiting in an hotel room at the five seasons for the past 30 minutes, walking from side to side until she hears the door opening and FP enters the room closing the door behind him, he turns around and locks eyes with Alice, tears are forming in her eyes and she runs to his arms embracing him for dear life, he does the same, wrapping his arms around her holding her close, they pulled away and she wraps her arms around his neck, "Do you think she buy it?" "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she did, she look terrified when I left" he chuckles, "Oh thank god" she says and sighs resting her head on his chest "Don't you think it was too much? What I said?" She mumbles, he cups her cheek so he can look at her in the eyes "No, it was perfect" he smiles "You know that I don't really think any of those things about you right?" "Of course not" he says pecking a kiss on her lips, "do you think our plan will work?" She says caressing his hair "Definitely, with you and Charles I think we can ruin her plans with the drugs, it won't be long before we see her behind bars, I promise" he pecks another kiss to her lips and she smiles, "Thank god Jughead told us about her" he sighs and rests his forehead against hers "I know, but before he told me I already had my suspicions, it was weird that suddenly she wanted to come back and make our marriage to work" he says rolling his eyes, she chuckles "and besides, how could I want that if I finally have the woman I love in my arms?"

She smirks at that, "You do, huh?" He tightened his grip around her, "I do, I love you so much" he says rubbing his nose with hers, she scratches his beard with her fingers, "I love you too" she kisses him again, deepening after a few seconds, "How much time do you think we have before Charles arrive here?" He mumbles against her lips, she smirks again, "He said that he could come on his lunch time so we have at least one more hour" "Perfect" he says and picks her up making her laugh and then he walks with her to the bed.


End file.
